guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Gear XX Drama CD Side Red
Guilty Gear XX Drama CD Side Red is a Drama CD based on the ''Guilty Gear'' series. It, along with ''Side Black'', tells the story of an alternative timeline in which Ky Kiske is killed during the Crusades, as well as the consequences of his death. It also includes an extra story in which Zappa stumbles upon an abandoned house. Track List #Prologue - Red Battle: Beginning #Street Corner - The Witch Visits #Airship - The Final Hope of Mankind #Street Corner - Dead Town #Airship Captain's Room - Distress #Airship Infirmary - Confrontation #Airship Infirmary - Temptation #Airship - The Order's Vow #Battle of Rome - Seeds of Hope #I-No - Monologue #Battle of Rome - Deathmatch #Epilogue #Prologue of Fear - Zappa Story: Night of the Living Doll #Mountain Path in Rainfall #The Dollhouse #Black Dog #Pursuit #A Bit of Courage #Epilogue - Unending Fear #Message from Inoue Kikuko (I-No) Summary Prologue - Red Battle: Beginning Narrator: The 22nd Century. Mankind succeeds in understanding the theory of magic, and thus unlocks limitless energy. Science becomes regarded as a technology of the "Old World" and is forbidden worldwide. But then, by the power of magic, the forbidden living weapons, Gears, were created. The Gears, created for the purposes of fighting, bared their fangs against their controllers, and thus began a battle between the two with the future at stake. A.D. 2173. The Holy Order, which has been protecting mankind, now heads towards a climax with their battle against the Gears... Narrator: Guilty Gear XX Drama CD Side Red: Red Battle - Beginning. Street Corner - The Witch Visits Airship - The Final Hope of Mankind Street Corner - Dead Town Airship Captain's Room - Distress Airship Infirmary - Confrontation Airship Infirmary - Temptation Airship - The Order's Vow Battle of Rome - Seeds of Hope I-No - Monologue I-No: Huh! He really is naive. But how fun... this'll make for great sightseeing. Battle of Rome - Deathmatch Epilogue Prologue of Fear - Zappa Story: Night of the Living Doll Zappa: Guilty Gear XX... Drama CD... Side Red... Night of the Living Doll. Mountain Path in Rainfall The Dollhouse Black Dog Pursuit A Bit of Courage Message from Inoue Kikuko (I-No) Inoue Kikuko: I'm Inoue Kikuko, playing the role of I-No. Presenting Guilty Gear XX Drama CD, Red Battle - Beginning... how was it? The role I received this time was unusual for me, a bloodless villain, or rather, well, she does bad things not to strike back at something, but. She just does bad things because she likes to, and lives by her own fancies or whims, I thought. Thinking other people are insects, and not feeling loneliness at all... in some ways, you could say she's a very strong person. When I first received the script, I thought it was a very interesting story, but... I-No's lines are scary! That's what I thought. It was like that for the game too, but she sure is scary, I-No is, isn't she? At first I thought "Aah, can I really say these lines?" but well, to happen upon a role like this, I decided to challenge, or rather, to become the scary I-No as much as I could... and with those feelings, I tried my best. The next part will be even more exciting, so please look forward to it, everyone. Thank you very much. Navigation Category:Drama CD